1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to tubular checking means and more particularly to an apparatus for running a reamer, or the like, through the bore of casing or pipe.
It has been common practice to transport tubular members, such as casing or pipe, to a service center for cleaning and other functions, such as checking its inside diameter for flattened or out-of-round condition by running a reamer, or the like, therethrough. While some of the operations performed on pipe when being reconditioned, such as rethreading or pressure testing, require the pipe to be placed in a shop having facilities for such operations it is usually unnecessary where the operations on the pipe are running a reamer therethrough to clean out easily dislodged obstructions or for checking the inside diameter for "flat"spots. These latter operations are preferably performed in the field and has usually been done by manually extending or pushing a "rabbit" or reamer-like tool coaxially connected to one end of an elongated rod through each joint of pipe. This is, at best, a time consuming operation.
This invention provides an apparatus for passing a reamer, or the like, through each joint of pipe, or the like, when the pipe or a plurality thereof is horizontally disposed, such as on a rack.